


Hero of the Dawn, Healer of Worlds

by TiredSmolPrince



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Aerith and Cloud are cousins and dont know it, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Cloud, Cetra Cloud, Cloud is obssessed with the LOVELESS story, Gen, Gen and Cloud are friends bc of it, JENOVA is obssessed with getting cloud as their son, Mother Hen Cloud, Papa Bear Chaos, Papa Bear Vincent, its the only thing of his fathers he has, probably sephiroth too, the planet and various gods are the child services, the triplets and cloud and aerith, they adopt basically everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/TiredSmolPrince
Summary: Act IV:There is no hate, only joy,For you are beloved by the goddess,Hero of the Dawn, Healer of Worlds.https://discord.gg/NtfvNGs come join me in hell





	1. Prologue

He is five when the planet gift’s him of the knowledge that his town, Nibelheim, will burn in the second year of the new millennia; gains the knowledge that the Calamity his ancestors sealed away resides within the reactor at the top of the Nibel mountains. Cloud Knows of the library of death and torture labelled as science in the abandoned ShinRa mansion that lies just outside of town; the contents make him sick to his stomach and the world blurs around him, a mix of mako green and blood red clashing into each other as he, who is not himself, burns under the assault of the planet’s poison. His Lady, the planet lady Gaia cries and wails and sobs a melancholy tune within his very mind and soul. Cloud knows that this was not what she had wanted him to see, knows that there is more yet, that his planet will show him in the years to come.

Cloud has barely tumbled into his seventh year when his mind creaks under decades of memories not his own and yet utterly and wholly his. The him that his not him, that will never be him _ever again_ , spends four years trapped within a tube-like tank filled of mako; fours years of being injected with so many different things, ~~so much of the Calamity that they have _named_ JENOVA~~, that eventually gives him a Reunion down the road but Cloud does not know what that is, or why he would have one. Next there is an onslaught of memories, he is not he, he is Zackary Fair and he grows up in Gongaga the forest of the Ancients within reach and it aches; he grows up loved by two parents, and friends and the town does not scorn the ground he walks on or his family. Cloud, who is Zackary who is _Cloud_ , has four years of the utter and whole truth of being Zackary Fair with the man’s entire life backing his personality before it cracks open from something he does not yet know.

The memories, (ions?) make him stumble and trip, kneeled on the ground as his Lady Gaia weeps once more, his breaking of his fast makes itself known once again atop the snow-covered field; his fellow Cetra within the Lifestream howl anarchy as the Calamity worms its way into her newest sons’ body, his eyes glow brighter than ever before even in the dawn of a new day. Cloud weeps, blood and bile caked on his chin, he weeps into his hands bent over as if in prayer on the ground as he grieves. A pack of Nibel wolves circle the surroundings slowly, growling low in their throats as they try futilely to scare off whatever was hurting the son of their God’s chosen Warrior. The Calamity, JENOVA, reaches out into her surroundings in an attempt to reach what they view as her son; even more perfect and receptive than the silver haired child made specifically for them had been, and is blocked by a howling, vicious beast with thousands of fangs and the remnants of chains rattling on its fur covered ankles.

Cloud steamrolls straight through his eighth year of life and on into the summer, an itch he can not satisfy stretching all along his spine that the God who his mother is the Warrior of says will bring good people, that will always be loyal to Cloud; right before the God sits him down so his mother, Claudia, can brush the mud out of his hair. But that was then and now Cloud is in the middle of the abandoned mansion, drawn into it by a mix of curiosity and a tugging pull that refuses to leave, he has found the Odin summon and vindictive glee demands he gift it to his mother next that he sees her. Cloud is unlocking the basement with the key that had lain beside Odin when the skin of his back, and subsequently his shirt bursts open in a spray of blood and feathers; the sudden weight makes him trip and fall, and Cloud panics at the blood, at the feathers, at the fact the Calamity had woven so much taint into him he was given wings but his fellow Cetra soothe him. He is shown glimpses of the past where wings were not all that strange for a human (an ancient) to have trailing behind them.

His Lady is scared but Cloud does not know of what, and finds it hard to see through the blood that had sprayed over his shoulders and into his face; but through the pain and his cries a beast (a man?) swoops down to crouch over him, shifting from red black liquid riddled with fangs and claws and into a man in a long red cloak and pitch black hair that trails over his shoulder onto Cloud’s face. The glowing, _gleaming_ crimson eyes stare down at Cloud in concern, and the boy can tell that whoever is controlling the body is not the only one that resides in it, that the man is not the only one concerned about the blood Cloud had lost. He awakens hours later, to find himself at home and in bed, and then the screaming registers in his ears, the screaming and the guttural growl that underlines it; the sound comes from his mother and her God, they are worried about him, scared, angry, incandescent with rage for him and for his safety.

Gaia beats alongside them, an uneven thrum begging someone to leave, for them to stay, Cloud gets up and leaves his room. Stumbling as his six new limbs flutter after him, and he finds, Cloud find’s the man made up of demons and blood and the sin of another sitting on the ragged couch in the Strife’s small family room; he is covered in Clouds blood, and in his hands a green materia gleams, the demon man sits there and lets Cloud’s mother, _the human_ he thinks idly, snarl and spit and hiss as the wolf next to her growls low enough to shake the walls. Cloud, one hand on the wall and the other limp against his side, bristles at the sight and forces his legs to steady themselves, even with how shaky they are, and slowly makes his way across the sparsely covered floor; and as he does so he is reminded of the start of a verse from the poem his father had left for him.

 _Dreams of the morrow hath shattered soul,_  
Pride is lost.  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh,  
Such is… the fate of a monster.  
\- LOVELESS, Act V.

 _No_ , Cloud thinks and then another verse comes to mind, _Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_. Ignoring his mother and her God, Cloud walks past while stumbling slightly so that he can climb into the demon man’s lap; after all, Cloud himself catches glimpses of the white wings attached to his back, and the man had swooped down made of liquid darkness when he had helped Cloud. He ignores the worried huff the God and his mother give to stare up at the demon’s whose arms he was cradled within, Cloud’s smile stretches across his face to the point it hurts but he knows he is safe within the demon’s grasp; knows that the host and the other than had swooped over him would not let the rest of their fellows hurt him. Cloud snuggles into the chest of a man he knows, in the future of a world that is the same but different to his own, that will not happen here in his world; Cloud is at peace, content within the arms of Chaos whose vessel burns akin to a furnace and he falls asleep, barely hearing how his mother and her God demand that Chaos and his vessel explain themselves. Cloud knows that he could not be anywhere safer than within the arms of this hell given human form.

Cloud passes into his tenth year of life surround by family, his mother and her God, Vincent and Chaos, and the wolves that are loyal to their God and thus to their God’s chosen family. He is ten and another full decade of memories slam into him, and it cripples him, makes him let out an echoing keen that dives past Vincent and into Chaos even though they are nowhere near close to the child they claimed as their own. His father, (father’s?) ripple from human into beast and soars along the ground through the forest so as to reach him, they find him hunched over crying silently as his wings shake; Cloud sees friends fly by, a group named AVALANCHE that was needed in the other world because mako was not a poison that the Calamity had sown into the earth as they were dragged into slumber, Vincent is there too and he stays for nearly all of Cloud’s life. The memories of the Geostigma disease shock him, and Meteor makes him cry at all the lives lost, and then, and then.

Reunion, the triplets that were Sephiroth clone’s that had failed, that had grown their own personalities but had never known anyone but each other and their ‘Mother’ the Calamity. Voices within the Lifestream resonate with worry and panic, and the Calamity, JENOVA, screams incomprehensible words of rage as Chaos takes the brunt of her attempt to control Cloud unto their self. The tears fall faster from Cloud’s face as he thinks about how lonely it must have been, about how they must not have even _known_ they were lonely; and his lady, Gaia, sings a hymn of promise and love and hope. His lady shakes, and Chaos snarls at the earthquake as if their protective anger of Cloud could stop whatever it is Gaia is doing, but then the boys with hair as bright as Vincent’s Lucrecia appear in a swirl of Lifestream.

In their shock, Chaos gives way to Vincent and they watch in silence as their son, Cloud stumbles forward still crying, towards the new children that hardly look a day over five. All of them have holes littering their arms, soaked in mako and they watch as their son’s mana reaches for these kids that Gaia had stolen for Cloud; watches how the silvered haired children’s own mana reached back to the blonde, and Vincent stalks closer shifting to curl around the four defenceless kids trapped in memories and something other they do not know the name of.

“Kadaj?” Cloud whispers softly, to the child whose hair ends at his shoulders. He reaches forward, and Kadaj’s eyes flutter open briefly, latching onto Cloud’s as the child grasps his hand weakly. “Loz? Yazoo? Are you three alright?”

Cloud’s eyes swing to the short haired boy, and then the one whose hair tumbles down his back, worry clear to see. Loz grips Cloud’s other hand weakly, and Yazoo shifts close enough that his shoulder falls onto Cloud’s leg; small black chains appear on the boys’ skin, on Kadaj and Cloud’s palms, on Cloud and Loz’s wrists. Vincent cannot see their son’s leg underneath the thick furs but wrapping around Yazoo’s bare shoulder another chain settles onto his skin. Their son claims these three as his own, and they claim him back.

“Vincha,” their son slurs all curled up with these kids Gaia had stolen to keep him happy. “Vincha could you take us home please? My baby brother’s need clothes, and they’re aren’t used to tha cold.” He trails off, falling asleep on top of the others and Vincent and Chaos look down at their son and the three he claimed as brothers and sighs.

Reunion is witnessed only by a man and his demons, as the children fall asleep, they notice how the Calamity reaches out even further trying to steal their children away and Vincent gives way to Chaos once more as the demon howls fury at her. Claudia’s God is barely a beat behind and Chaos settles, content that the Calamity would not reach their children even if they know not of what had just occurred; they gather up the Cetra who is their son and no one else’s, and they gather up the triplets that cry for Cloud as he is taken away. Chaos takes them all home, where Claudia is gone and the pack circles the house protectively, the wolves’ eye off their new children and look away when Chaos bears their fangs.

Chaos enters the house, and Vincent carefully piles all of their kids together within Cloud’s bed with a soft smile and a burning need to destroy whoever or whatever had hurt these triplets. They leave briefly to collect more furs to warm the kids, and when they re-enter the room Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo had managed to curl up on every side of Cloud shivering and it makes them frown in concern. Carefully they layer fur after fur onto the children, and when it fails Vincent sigh’s and sheds their cloak to cover them even as they give way into Chaos who blankets them with protection. Their kids relax, and by the time Claudia and her God return all five off them are asleep and the wolf pack has curled up around them.


	2. Act I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this while having a Buzzfeed Unsolved marathon? Yes absolutely. This is mainly kids and their four demon dads that share a body.
> 
> also the kids ages rn in order of their birth
> 
> Cloud - 13  
> Kadaj - 8  
> Loz - 8  
> Yazoo - 8
> 
> Vincent talking - italics  
> Chaos talking - bold  
> Galian Beast talking - bold & italics  
> Hellmasker talking - underlined and bold

It takes three years, one for each of them, until the triplets are anything but wary around Claudia and Fenrir who they view only as the Warrior and her God. But Cloud has always been stubborn, in this world and they one that is but is not anymore; Vincent is even more stubborn their winged child, and Chaos laughs at the way the triplets scramble for excuses to avoid their precious big brother’s mother, scared as they are that she will hate them. Loz is the first of them to give in, even as his brother’s refuse to leave their father’s side, and the sight of him as happy as can be eating and laughing with Claudia and Fenrir and their big brother makes Yazoo curious. Yazoo follows his brother into sitting at the table during dinner on their big brother’s birthday, and the way it makes Cloud light up is worth the uneasy tension in his body from being so far away from father and Kadaj who is the youngest; next year Kadaj does the same as Yazoo, and sitting inbetween his father and eldest brother he feels safe.

Kadaj may be the last to join his brother’s sitting at the table with the Warrior and her God who has raised their eldest brother, but he is the first, out of all four of them even Cloud, to call Vincent and Chaos _Father_ out loud. The term of endearment shocks them, but after several minutes of Kadaj looking increasingly worried a slow, soft smile spreads across their face, red eyes glowing with affectionate warmth and Vincent and Chaos pick him up to cradle in their arms with a deep purr. Kadaj giggles at the sensation which only causes them to purr deeper, like thunder; then their other three sons are swarming around their legs, Loz and Yazoo begging to be picked up while Cloud hovers nervously (ashamedly) in the background. Chaos grins, lets go and then all four of their sons are swallowed up in a dripping messy hug, the four of them shrieking madly in laughter as Chaos rumbles akin to a storm cloud. Claudia, Fenrir and the pack find the quintet rolling around in the snow, laughing and rumbling joy; the pack joins in without a thought and after a moment of looking each other in the eyes Claudia and Fenrir follow.

Within months all of the Sephiroth clones, that won’t be clones ever again, are calling Vincent and Chaos father or papa or dad or pa and it fills them with love and the knowledge that if anything happened to their children that they would not hesitate to release Death Gigas on whoever has hurt the sweet cubs. Hellmasker stirs briefly at this thought of theirs, and Vincha grimaces, they will have to introduce the others sharing their body to the sweet cubs, to _their_ sweet, sweet cubs who would go up to a baby dragon if it was hurt just to make sure that it has a parent to take care of it until it heals. Their cubs would gladly the other three who shared the vessel that was once only a man named Vincent Valentine; now it is owned by four demons and a man turned WEAPON infected with JENOVA cells, the planet fears them and yet, she think’s there is no better person to take the role of the father for one of the last beloved cetra. Galian Beast who had woken up two years ago but stayed silent, rumbled a soft inquiry, making Vincha’s form ripple momentarily, because after all. If the Beast had shown no signs of wishing harm upon their cubs, perhaps they could allow him to meet them under Fenrir’s watchful maw.

Barely a week later and much to Vincha’s consternation, Fenrir herds them into a cave where the cubs lie in wait probably excited to meet Galian Beast considering the planet could not bear to keep anything from her beloved cetra. They drag their feet in an attempt to prolong the inevitable, but the God huffs at them and sends them tumbling inside to the surprised laughter from the cubs making them give a reluctant huff of amusement of their own as they rise to their feet. Cloud and the triplets hover nearby, grins stretching from side to side on Loz and Cloud’s faces while Yazoo and Kadaj smirk; Vincent gives an exasperated smirk of their own and a sigh before relinquishing control to Galian Beast, skin rippling into fur, hair shifting silver and spiked. Vincent’s cloak wrapped around Galian’s waist, with chain shackles around the Beast’s ankles and blades curling of off his upper arms; a wolf like snout and a silver gauntlet replacing the gold one, bandages encasing his right arm from wrist to shoulder.

“ ** _Cubs? My cubs, no no, our cubs. Precious cubs,_** ” Galian snuffled at them. Dropping down onto four legs instead of staying bipedal he started circling the four of them with a rumbling purr, he rubbed against the kids gently to leave his scent behind. Galian would not be leaving his cubs unprotected against predators even if he had to share them with six other parents, he would make sure any predators would know they will face annihilation for harming Cloud and his triplets. “ ** _Good cubs, sweet cubs. I am Galian Beast, but I would be honoured if even one of you would refer to me as you do Chaos and Vincent. A year I have been awake, and yet they would not let me meet you as scared for your safety as they were, as they still are. They’re silly, I would never harm our cubs, you are the gift from the goddess that Cloud’s poem is always talking about to me._** ”

“Why would _I_ be the Goddess’ gift, just because I am one of the last remaining Cetra?” Cloud sounds baffled, but Kadaj and Loz are furiously nodding in agreement to Galian’s statement. A toothy grin appears across his face as Yazoo, who had evidently not been listening to the conversation as otherwise he would have joined his siblings in nodding, hesitantly reached out to grasp the long silver hairs that drape over Galian’s shoulders. His eldest continues talking, “if anything you and my baby brother are the Goddess’ gift. I didn’t have any friends besides the wolf pack before then, and I’m pretty positive they only like me because Fenrir has mother as a Warrior.”

“But Brother, you were the one who woke Father up and you’re the one that asked Lady Gaia to rescue us why wouldn’t you be the gift from the Goddess.” Kadaj looked ready to fight, but Galian had no idea how the cub intended to fight his brother’s insecurities. Yazoo’s hand curled tightly into his father’s hair and fur as he frowned at his blond brother, and Loz who had been following the youngest stopped; looking torn between being displeased at his eldest brother but supportive of Kadaj, eventually huffing and stomping right up to Cloud with an adorable pout as he looked up at the blond haired cetra and started talking over Kadaj. “Brother, we love you and so does Father and Momma and Fenir and the planet and Uncle ShinRa even though he’s terrified of Momma so why wouldn’t you be the Goddess’ gift.”

“ **Precious cub** ,” Hellmasker purred, cradling Yazoo gently in one arm. A shock white mask covered his face, red eyes shining through the gaps and hair dropping down around it instead of pushed back with a headband like Vincent; cloak shifted into a sort of top, belts keeping it shut closed and his upper arms a sickly gray. Golden gauntlet turned bone white, and a chainsaw attached to the other arm he made a frightening site but Yazoo just shrieked with laughter as he was scooped up and away from his newest father’s serrated arm. “ **Cloud is a gift, Kadaj and Loz and Yazoo are gifts. Vincent and Chaos may not trust me with you but the Beast recognises that any cubs should be cherished and that I agree with him. All of you are our gift from the Goddess regardless of what the Goddess has gifted the world en masse because we care for you first before anybody else. Even if you disagree with us, we will always view you as our most precious gift Cloud.** ”

“ **You and Kadaj and Loz and Yazoo, I love you. You are my cubs, sweet precious cubs that I will cherish until I or this vessel fades into the Lifestream. _We love you more than anything my cubs, you give us a new purpose in life one infinitely better than sleeping away our collective sins in the basement of a true monster’s lab paid for by your uncle._** ” Hellmasker gives way to Galian Beast and he drags Yazoo along with Kadaj until they sit close to Cloud and Loz who tumble over with two loud yelps as Fenrir swipes their feet out from below them. Galian swoops in behind them, a mass of rumbling fur, a purr like thunder as his cubs tumble down into his side; first Cloud and Loz, then Yazoo and Kadaj that jump on top of their siblings with wild giggling.

“ _He is right,_ **both of them are** _, we_ **cherish** _all four_ **of** **you. You gave us purpose,** _you gave us a reason to live_ , **how could we not cherish you** _as if you were the Goddess’ gift?_ ” Vincent and Chaos murmur together, arms full of Cloud and Loz while their wings curl around to support Yazoo and Kadaj. Fenrir growls softly in agreement, curling up in front of the children; Vincha’s purr rumbles through their bones like thunder as Vincha nuzzles the tops of their heads and Cloud giggles loudly as Vincha’s hair slips down into his face, and Loz yips when some of it falls in front of his eyes. Yazoo and Kadaj snicker as their brother’s are unintentionally tickled with their father’s hair, then shrieking with laughter as Vincha wiggles his fingers gently into their cubs’ sides. Eyes shinning with affection they continued talking, “ _I love you Cloud. And I love Kadaj, I love Loz, I love Yazoo._ ”

“ **I too, love Cloud, love Kadaj, love Loz and love Yazoo.** ” Chaos interjects, “ **we were overjoyed when Kadaj first called us Father. And how the rest of you immediately took the term up when we didn’t object to it.** _Even if we may not be your biological father, we love you as if you we were your father by blood. If you asked it of us and even if you didn’t,_ **and even when we wouldn’t like it** , _we would subject ourselves to Hojo again if only it would keep you safe and happy. We would subject ourselves to anything, even JENOVA,_ **and we have. When she would refuse to back down, we would and shall take the brunt of the Calamity’s attention,** _so you can be safe. So, you can grow up happy and healthy and have a chance to find a person or persons that you wish to spend your life with._ ” Vincent gives their cubs a small smile, more an upturn of the lips than anything and that is the straw that breaks the camels back so to speak.

Tears start falling from the children’s eyes, all of them sobbing into their Father’s chest terrified for them but so, so happy; the triplets’ memories were glossed over thanks to Gaia but they knew the pain of being under Hojo’s knife, and Cloud had four years of memories from being under it, eight if you count the ones he received from Zack. The kids weep into their chest, each for different reasons but ultimately all for the idea of Vincent or Chaos or Hellmasker or Galian Beast under the mercy of Hojo, a man that seems to think mercy was irrelevant to life unless it was his own. Fenrir gets up, and for a second Vincent thinks that he will attack them, but the God just glances towards them from the corner of his eye and stalks out of the cave with an echoing challenging howl. He has left them with their children, to soothe and calm them, while he clears out the surrounding area of monsters; the idea of a dragon falling to a wolf the size of a small shack is hilarious, but they tuck their amusement away and deepen their purr.

Loz is the first of them to fall asleep, and Vincent carefully tucks him into their cloak which they had removed for the kids. Yazoo passes out soon after, quickly followed by Kadaj and the two follow their brother in being tucked into their father’s cloak; Cloud looks up at his father, and sniffles at the sight of eyes so red but full of kindness and love and worry about his emotional state. He pushes away from Vincent to stand up, dragging his arm back and forth across his face to scrub away his tears and snot, the sound of a snort makes him look up from the cave’s ground. Cloud sees Galian Beast looking back at him in fond amusement, before the massive purple gray canine turns to the three carefully wrapped within his cloak; it makes Cloud giggle at how the triplets look like they belong in the stories of storks bringing babies to your doorstep.

Galian steps past him and out into the caves entrance, tilting his head to look back at Cloud and he scrambles to follow after his father and siblings back home. He doesn’t know how long managed to stay awake on the trek back home, but when Cloud blinks next it is sluggish; he is in bed surrounded by his siblings, warm and sleepy and content with the fact his father has no intention of ever leaving them willingly. There is a familiar rumble that originates from his bedroom door, and drooping eyes slide over to see their Beast Father padding quietly into the room, a soft and familiar look in his eyes. Cloud gives him a lopsided smile, pleased to see his father joining them, that his mother had not banished him to the mansion for failing to tell her of the others besides Chaos.

“ ** _Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I will still be here when next you awake, and the others will hardly let me hog the four of you to myself so you need not worry about Vincent and Chaos or Hellmasker._** ” He drifts off to the sound of Galian’s voice, missing the second half of his sentence, not that it was intended for Cloud to hear anyway. “ ** _And maybe soon they will realise like I have, and like Hellmasker has that Death Gigas will not harm our cubs if they haven’t forcibly taken control to do so yet. After all Fenrir would not let Gigas stir even infinitesimally if they were to harm you cute kids. He was after all there throughout your mother’s pregnancy._** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this just 2.5k off them having a good set of dads? yes, did i mean to do that? no, it was supposed to be galian beast and then a two year skip before they started travelling to midgar
> 
> hopefully they actually let me begin the journey to midgar next chapter lmao


End file.
